The present invention relates to a new and distinct intergeneric hybrid between Heuchera and Tiarella, given the cultivar name ‘HERTN042’. Both genera, Heuchera and Tiarella, are of the family Saxifragaceae. This intergeneric hybrid is known as ×Heucherella. 
The actual parents of this new variety are unknown. This new cultivar originated from crossing proprietary Heuchera hybrids with massed pollen from proprietary Tiarella hybrids. The seed from all the Heuchera that set was massed and sown together. This plant stood out in the field trials.